Psyché
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Un capitaine au charme viril. Une blonde et féminine officier de pont. Un échange normalement impossible. Les voilà tous deux entraînés à leur corps défendant dans une situation des plus embarrassantes…


Disclaimers : tout appartient à Leiji Matsumoto-sama.

Chronologie : Albator 84

NB : le Harlock que je présente ici est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'ai piqué son aversion du rose, et un peu du côté gamin à Aerandir Linaeven, avec sa permission, bien sûr !

Merci, Aerandir !

oooooooooooooooooo

 _Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici_ ? se demandait Harlock.

L'Arcadia faisait relâche sur une petite planète. Une partie de l'équipage était descendu à terre. Ils se détendaient au bord d'un petit lac de montagne entouré d'une forêt. Alors que certains se baignaient, d'autres avaient été se promener dans la forêt ou restaient simplement sur le bord du lac. Parmi ces derniers, Harlock, Ban et Kei. Et Harlock s'ennuyait ferme. Toshiro l'avait quasiment trainé hors de l'Arcadia. Ensuite, le petit ingénieur avait disparu dans la nature. Au sens propre. Toshiro avait tenté de le persuader de le suivre dans sa balade mais Harlock s'était entêté dans son refus. Aucune envie de crapahuter en forêt. Harlock soupira et tenta de s'adosser plus confortablement contre l'arbre qu'il s'était approprié. Ce genre d'endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Un rire d'enfant attira son attention. Lydia jouait dans l'eau avec Miimé. Vêtue d'un bikini noir, l'extra-terrestre était assise dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et laissait la fillette jouer avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient sur l'eau. Elle n'avait pas de bouche mais Harlock commençait à bien la connaitre et aurait pu jurer qu'elle souriait à sa manière. Il y en avait qui s'amusaient en tout cas.

Accompagné de Tadashi, Toshiro sortit du sous-bois.

‒ Je t'assure, Tadashi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces gravures. A ma connaissance, aucune trace de civilisation n'a jamais été répertoriée sur cette planète.

-Pourtant, on n'est sûrement pas les premiers à s'arrêter ici, protesta Tadashi. Et l'entrée de cette grotte est visible.

-C'est vrai, mais il y a assez souvent des tremblements de terre par ici. Peut-être que l'un d'eux a provoqué un éboulement qui a fermé la grotte et un autre l'aura rouverte.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Harlock.

-On a trouvé des gravures rupestres, dit Toshiro. Elles sont superbes ! Je suis venu récupérer un appareil photo.

Le petit homme fila à bord de l'Arcadia et revînt rapidement. Intéressés, Kei et Ban décidèrent de le suivre. Tadashi, lui, avait préféré aller chahuter dans l'eau avec Lydia.

-Tu viens, Harlock ? demanda Toshiro.

-Pour voir quoi ? Des graffitis laissés par des marins ? répliqua Harlock avec une moue dubitative. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être si intéressant.

-Ce ne sont pas des graffitis, ces gravures sont vraiment anciennes.

-Bah, elles datent peut être des débuts de la conquête spatiale et alors ?

-Allez, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et viens avec nous, insista l'ingénieur. Une balade dans les bois te fera du bien.

Harlock soupira mais les suivit. Quitte à s'ennuyer, autant suivre son ami. Cela lui changerait les idées. Cette vallée en avait ramené une autre à sa mémoire. Une vallée où il avait vu pour la première fois une longue chevelure encore plus blonde que celle de Kei qui le précédait. Il détourna les yeux de la jeune femme et chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit*.Toshiro les conduisit à travers le sous-bois jusqu'à la falaise et grimpa sur un tas de rocher avant d'entrer dans une grotte. Ses compagnons le suivirent. Quand leurs yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, ils découvrirent d'étranges signes gravés dans la roche.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Kei.

-Aucune idée, répondit Toshiro, mais je chargerai les photos dans l'ordinateur central. Il fera des comparaisons. C'est peut-être les seules traces d'une antique civilisation. C'est une formidable découverte. Qui sait, on aura peut-être un indice pour trouver l'Arcadie ?

Harlock sourit de l'enthousiasme de son ami. Pendant que ce dernier mitraillait les gravures, il suivit l'une d'elle du bout du doigt. Face à la paroi opposée, Ban et Kei discutaient en examinant les gravures.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, dit Ban.

-Moi non plus, dit Kei. En tout cas, celle-ci est vraiment bizarre, ajouta-t-elle en touchant une gravure du doigt alors que le flash de Tochiro crépitait.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la grotte. Etourdis, Ban et Toshiro mirent quelques instants à reprendre leurs esprits.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? fit Ban.

-Aucune idée, dit Toshiro en fourrageant dans son oreille. Ah, j'ai les oreilles bouchées ! râla-t-il.

-Kei ! s'exclama le médecin.

Il bascula sur le dos la jeune femme inconsciente. Toshiro vînt près de lui. Ban examina rapidement la jeune femme.

-Il faut la ramener à bord, dit le médecin.

-Harlock va la porter, dit Toshiro. Harlock ? Harlock !

L'ingénieur se précipita sur son ami qui était allongé au sol, l'œil clos. Il le secoua sans succès.

-Il est évanoui aussi, dit-il. Je vais chercher de l'aide.

ooooooooooooooooo

Harlock reprit péniblement connaissance. Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Pas le courage d'ouvrir l'œil. Il était allongé mais pas dans son lit, il en était sûr. Un bip régulier près de son oreille et une odeur de désinfectant le renseigna. L'infirmerie. L'infirmerie ! ? Il se redressa brutalement et referma aussitôt les yeux en gémissant. Cela avait provoqué un violent élancement dans son crâne douloureux. Il saisit sa tête dans ses mains et attendit que la douleur passe. Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ? Il était dans une grotte avec Toshiro, Ban et Kei et puis plus rien… Le trou noir... Une fois les élancements calmés, il rouvrit les yeux avec précaution pour les écarquiller. Son esprit mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Du rose ? Ban lui avait enfilé un vêtement rose ? Se rappeler d'étrangler Ban. Quelle idée de lui mettre du rose ? C'était bon pour Lydia ou Kei, ça. Puis il tiqua.

En fait, ce n'était pas seulement la couleur du tissu, plusieurs autres choses clochaient. D'abord, il voyait de l'œil droit. Ensuite… Des seins !? Il avait des seins !? Il palpa sa poitrine. Aucun doute, c'était bien des seins qui arrondissaient le tissu du vêtement rose qu'il portait. _Du rose, je vais le tuer_. Ensuite, il ne reconnaissait pas ses propres mains. Il les examina. Non, décidemment, ça ne collait pas. Depuis quand ses mains et ses poignets étaient aussi fins ? Et où étaient les cicatrices qu'il avait sur ses avant-bras ? Il réalisa brusquement qu'une cascade de longs cheveux blonds retombait de part et d'autre de son visage. Il fit glisser les cheveux dans ses mains puis les tira. Doucement d'abord puis plus fort. _Aïe._ Pas de doute, ils étaient bien accrochés à son crâne. Il se palpa le visage. Il ne sentit pas sa balafre sous ses doigts et son œil droit était bien intact. D'ailleurs, il ne reconnaissait pas son visage non plus. Le menton, par exemple. Trop rond.

-Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il.

Il posa aussitôt la main sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Il regarda autour de lui. Son regard se fixa, incrédule, sur le lit voisin. Son corps y était allongé, inconscient. Avant que son esprit ne réalise ce que cela impliquait, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ban. Le médecin sourit en s'approchant du lit.

-Tu es réveillée, Kei, on commençait à s'inquiéter, cela fait une heure que le capitaine et toi êtes inconscients. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mais… je ne suis pas Kei, dit Harlock. Je suis Harlock.

Le médecin le regarda un instant puis se mit à rire.

-Non, mais tu crois m'avoir avec une blague de ce genre ? Franchement, jeune fille, tu…

-Mais je vous assure, doc, je suis Harlock.

-Allons, Kei, ce n'est pas drôle, Harlock est allongé dans le lit juste à côté et franchement, impossible de vous confondre tous les deux.

-Doc, je ne comprends rien à ce qui c'est passé mais si mon corps est bien dans le lit voisin, je vous assure que je ne suis pas Kei. Je suis Harlock.

Le médecin fixa « sa patiente » puis alla lui chercher un miroir qu'il lui colla sous le nez.

-Et là ? Tu vois qui dans ce miroir ?

Harlock le prit et fixa son reflet. C'était bien le visage de Kei qu'il voyait.

-Alors ? insista le médecin.

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta Harlock.

Un gémissement leur fit tourner la tête vers le lit voisin. Le médecin alla voir son deuxième patient.

-Capitaine ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez capitaine, docteur ?

-Mais parce que vous êtes le capitaine, fit Ban, surpris.

-Mais non, voyons, je suis Kei.

-Ah mais vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous payer ma tête, tous les deux ? s'exclama le médecin qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda son deuxième patient.

-On ne vous fait pas de blague, doc, dit Harlock.

Quand il dit ces mots, son corps tourna la tête vers lui et blêmit. « Il » se redressa.

-Mais que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama-t-« il »

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, Kei mais il semblerait que nos esprit se soient intervertis, répondit Harlock.

« Harlock » se passa les mains sur le visage, ses doigts s'attardant sur le cache-œil et la balafre avant de descendre sur la poitrine.

-Mais… Mais... C'est… C'est pas possible… balbutia-t-« il » en se mettant à trembler. Comment on va faire ?... On ne peut pas rester comme ça… Ce n'est pas possible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harlock et Kei étaient entourés de Ban, Toshiro et Tadashi qui les regardaient avec perplexité.

-Harlock ? demanda Toshiro.

-Oui, répondit « Kei »

-Kei ?

-Oui, répondit « Harlock »

-C'est dingue, dit Tadashi. C'est vraiment possible ? Que des esprits puissent changer de corps ?

-Ben, théoriquement, oui, répondit Tochiro. En admettant que l'esprit est une âme distincte du corps physique

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tadashi.

-Eh bien, pour certains, commença l'ingénieur, un être humain a un corps physique et son esprit serait juste un ensemble complexe de signaux électriques. Ses émotions, son caractère seraient façonnés par l'expérience, les souvenirs, le milieu dans lequel il vit et l'éducation. Pour ces gens-là, une fois que le corps meure, tout s'arrête. L'individu a complètement disparu et il n'en reste rien d'autre qu'un cadavre. Pour d'autres, un individu serait composé de deux choses distinctes : le corps physique et l'âme, aussi appelé corps astral. Pour ceux-là, l'âme survivrait au corps après la mort et partirait dans un autre monde, Paradis, Purgatoire ou Enfer en fonction des actes accomplis durant la vie. Certaines religions croient que l'âme renaît dans un autre corps, humain, végétal ou animal selon la vie que l'on a mené jusqu'à ce que l'âme ait réussi à mener une vie si exemplaire qu'elle puisse atteindre la libération du cycle de réincarnations. Il y en a même qui croient que l'âme peut quitter le corps physique temporairement de son vivant pour effectuer ce qu'on appelle une projection astrale. Les fantômes seraient des âmes de défunts restées prisonnières d'un lieu terrestre. Souvent victimes de morts violentes, ces âmes seraient restées parce qu'elles n'auraient pas conscience d'être mortes. Vu ce qui est arrivé à Harlock et Kei, on peut en déduire que la seconde option est la bonne. C'est vraiment fascinant car cela ouvre de vastes possibilités, conclut-il, songeur.

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, dit Tadashi.

-Peu importe, dit Harlock. La seule chose qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est comme est-ce arrivé et comment faire pour que Kei et moi réintégrions nos corps d'origine. Il est hors de question qu'on reste comme ça.

-Le capitaine a raison, renchérit Kei. Je veux retrouver mon corps, moi aussi.

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose dans la grotte, enchaina Harlock. Toshiro, as-tu pu traduire les gravures ?

-Pas encore.

-Mais Toshiro et moi, on y est resté longtemps, dit Tadashi, et il ne s'est rien passé. D'ailleurs, le doc et Toshiro sont toujours dans leurs corps, eux aussi.

-Très juste, dit Toshiro. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela ?

-On va y retourner immédiatement, trancha Harlock, et essayer de refaire exactement ce qu'on faisait au moment où c'est arrivé.

Il envoya balader le drap, posa ses pieds sur le sol glacé et se rappela qu'il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise de nuit rose. Une chemise de nuit ! Rose ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, son corps était torse nu. _Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas enlevé le reste_. Harlock fusilla Ban du regard.

-Et puis d'abord, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as déshabillés, Doc ? On était juste inconscients ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi vous aviez perdu connaissance, se justifia le médecin. Il y avait eu un coup de tonnerre et un éclair. Vous auriez pu être foudroyés, j'ai donc cherché des traces de brûlures.

-Un éclair et un coup de tonnerre ? répéta Harlock, incrédule. Alors que le ciel n'avait pas un nuage ? Les seuls éclairs que j'ai vu sont ceux du flash de Toshiro. Et explique-moi un peu comment on aurait pu être foudroyés à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Aux dernières nouvelles, il faut être à l'extérieur pour être frappé par un éclair. J'ignore où était Kei exactement, je lui tournais le dos, mais pour ma part, j'étais au fond de la grotte. Je ne vois pas comment un éclair aurait pu m'atteindre !

-C'est pas faux, admit Ban.

Harlock vit ses vêtements posés sur une chaise et attrapa son pantalon.

-Euh, Harlock, dit Toshiro.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que tu devrais plutôt mettre ceux-là, dit l'ingénieur en désignant les vêtements de Kei à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harlock fixa la combinaison de Kei puis son pantalon noir avant de baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine, les cheveux blonds venant de nouveau encadrer son visage. Il ferma les yeux, atterré. Il allait devoir mettre une combinaison de femme. Rose. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'une prunelle marron familière. Il nota avec un certain agacement que son visage avait pris une teinte écarlate qui ne lui était pas habituelle du tout. Ce qui se reflétait dans l'œil unique n'était pas habituel non plus, d'ailleurs. Il entendit un drôle de grognement. Le grognement en question était émis par Toshiro. Les deux mains devant la bouche, le petit ingénieur était écarlate lui aussi, mais c'était à cause du fou-rire qu'il tentait vainement de réprimer. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de rire qu'il en jugeait par les lèvres crispées de Ban et de Tadashi.

-Toshiro, dit Harlock, glacial.

-Oui ?

-Dehors, je voudrais m'habiller. Vous deux aussi, et pas un mot de tout ça aux autres. C'est clair ?

-Oui, capitaine, répondit Tadashi.

Les trois hommes sortirent. La porte ne se referma pas assez vite pour cacher l'éclat de rire de Toshiro. Harlock soupira, résigné. Il reporta son attention sur Kei. Toujours aussi rouge, elle fixait ses mains. Bon sang, ça faisait vraiment bizarre de se voir ainsi en face de soi, c'était comme s'il se découvrait un frère jumeau.

-Kei, dit-il doucement. Habille-toi, il faut régler ça rapidement.

-Oui, capitaine.

Elle repoussa le drap et se leva. Harlock leva les yeux. Ah, ça aussi, ça faisait bizarre. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux pour regarder quelqu'un. _C'est elle qui est petite ou c'est moi qui suis grand ?_

-Oh, ça fait bizarre, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si grande.

Harlock grogna et alla prendre la combinaison. Il la prit du bout des doigts et la fixa avec le même regard qu'il aurait eu pour un serpent venimeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle la choisisse en rose ? Elle aurait pas pu choisir autre chose ? Comme du noir ? Ou du rouge à la rigueur ? Il ne put retenir une moue dépitée. Alors qu'il la retournait pour l'enfiler, il avisa le soutien-gorge posé sur la chaise et qui était resté dissimulé par la combinaison jusqu'à présent. Il allait devoir enfiler ce truc-là en plus !? Une pensée angoissante le frappa soudainement. Pourvu que le doc n'ait pas eu l'idée de leur retirer aussi leur slip. Il posa la main sur sa hanche... _non, c'est la hanche de Kei_ … et se détendit en sentant un slip à travers le tissu… _le tissu d'une chemise de nuit, bordel, une chemise de nuit rose !_ … Il posa la combinaison et attrapa le soutien-gorge qu'il tourna dans tous les sens, perplexe. Comment il était censé se mettre, ce machin ?

-Vous voulez un coup de main ? demanda timidement Kei qui avait finit de s'habiller.

Harlock soupira.

-Je veux bien, dit-il à contrecœur. Je sais les enlever mais pas les mettre.

Il pesta intérieurement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant Kei devenir rouge pivoine. Bon sang, pourquoi diable il avait dit ça ? Oh et puis flûte ! Il était capitaine, pas moine ! Il retira la chemise de nuit et Kei l'aida à enfiler le soutien-gorge avant de l'attacher. Il tira dessus.

-Tu l'as trop serré, râla-t-il.

-Je l'ai mis comme d'habitude, répliqua la jeune femme.

Harlock lui lança un regard noir et se résigna à enfiler la combinaison, veillant à éviter de baisser les yeux. Pas envie qu'elle s'imagine qu'il en profitait pour jouer les voyeurs. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il marqua une hésitation en refermant le zip lorsqu'il se rappela comment il avait tâté sa poitrine en se réveillant. _Merde, heureusement qu'elle s'est pas réveillée à ce moment-là_. Kei lui tendit son ceinturon.

-Garde-le, trancha Harlock en attachant autour de ses hanches celui de Kei. Tout doit sembler le plus normal possible. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que nous avons échangé nos corps. Si quelqu'un t'aborde, tu réponds que tu le verras plus tard.

-D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en agrafant la cape autour de ses épaules. Capitaine, et si on n'arrive pas à refaire l'échange ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, dit-il. Retournons à la grotte, nous aviserons ensuite.

Kei approuva de la tête et le suivit hors de l'infirmerie. Ils rejoignirent Ban, Toshiro et Tadashi qui les attendaient dans le couloir. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le pont d'envol, Maji les rattrapa.

-Cap'taine ! appela-t-il.

-Oui ? répondit Harlock par réflexe.

Maji le fixa un instant avec surprise avant de se tourner vers Kei. Harlock pesta intérieurement. Il demandait à Kei de se faire passer pour lui et, évidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui qui fasse la boulette !

-Cap'taine, dit Maji, j'ai problème de planning. Plusieurs gars ont été blessés lors du dernier accrochage et mes équipes sont complètement désorganisées. L'une d'elle n'a plus qu'un gars. Est-ce que je peux récupérer deux-trois gars de la maintenance des spacewolfs, le temps que les miens puissent reprendre leur poste ?

Kei jeta un regard vers Harlock qui hocha légèrement la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle. On réglera ça à mon retour.

-OK, cap'taine.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna sous le regard de Maji qui se gratta la tête, perplexe.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna-t-il. Ou j'ai la berlue ou le cap'taine a demandé son avis à Kei.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses machines.

-Si tu veux que ça reste secret, tu dois éviter répondre quand on appelle le capitaine, fit Toshiro.

Harlock le fusilla du regard. Sa réplique assassine fut remplacée par un juron quand il se tordit la cheville.

-Ca va ? demanda Ban.

-Oui, pas l'habitude de marcher avec des talons hauts, marmonna Harlock, faisant pouffer son ami.

Harlock avait remarqué que tous ceux qu'ils croisaient leur jetaient des regards étonnés. Bon, d'accord, ça faisait au moins la quatrième fois qu'il se tordait la cheville depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie mais quand même. Un soupçon affreux prit forme dans son esprit alors que Sabu fixait un point près d'Harlock avec un air surpris. Harlock observa Kei du coin de l'œil. Atterré, il comprit tout de suite ce qui intriguait tout le monde.

-Kei, murmura-t-il, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'avoir une démarche un peu moins féminine ?

-Oh… Oui, je vais essayer, répondit la jeune femme dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

-Et arrête de rougir sans arrêt !

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir davantage la jeune femme. Harlock soupira et fit mine de ne pas remarquer que le reste du groupe se retenait de rire. Ils atteignirent rapidement le pont d'envol et prirent les minicoptères qui leur permirent d'atteindre rapidement la grotte. Ils grimpèrent le tas de rochers qui donnait accès à la grotte. Sa petite taille gênait Harlock qui réussit à se tordre de nouveau la cheville avant de glisser. Une main lui saisit le poignet, freinant sa glissade. Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était Kei qui l'avait retenu. Il soupira, saisit le poignet de la jeune femme… _mon poignet, c'est mon poignet_ … et la laissa le tirer vers elle. Elle se redressa et s'étala de tout son long car elle avait posé son pied sur la cape en se penchant. Harlock leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Toshiro et Tadashi éclataient de rire. Il aida Kei à se relever et la jeune femme s'épousseta en pestant.

-Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous empêtrer dans cette cape ? râla-t-elle.

-Comment tu fais pour marcher sur ces talons sans te tordre les chevilles tous les deux mètres ? répliqua Harlock aussi sec, faisant redoubler le rire de Toshiro et de Tadashi, Ban se mettant à rire, lui aussi.

Harlock leur lança un regard noir et entra dans la grotte, suivi par Kei qui ignorait superbement les trois moqueurs, vexée. Le trio les rejoignit presqu'aussitôt.

-Bon, dit Toshiro qui avait repris son sérieux, reprenons les places que nous occupions.

Chacun se positionna.

-Maintenant, Harlock et Kei, refaites ce que vous faisiez au moment du coup de tonnerre.

Harlcok suivit du doigt un symbole et Kei en toucha un. Rien ne se produisit. L'ingénieur se gratta la tête.

-Tadashi, tu n'étais pas là, dit-il, sors.

L'adolescent obéit, restant devant l'entrée de manière à voir ce qui se passait. Harlock et Kei recommencèrent sans succès.

-Echangez vos places, demanda Toshiro.

Ils obéirent sans plus de résultat. Toshiro réfléchit de plus en plus perplexe. Il alla se mettre à quatre pattes aux pieds de son ami et frotta le sol avec sa main.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Harlock qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Je vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'autres gravures au sol. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez posé vos pieds exactement au même endroit. Il peut suffire d'un centimètre. Non, il n'y a rien, conclut-il.

Il s'assit sur ses talons et se frotta le menton, le maculant de poussière au passage.

-Faudrait que je traduise ces glyphes, dit-il finalement. J'y trouverais peut-être l'explication.

-Retournons à bord, décréta Harlock avant de sortir de la grotte.

Une fois de retour à bord de l'Arcadia, Kei retînt l'ingénieur.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il vous faudra pour traduire ces gravures ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, Cela peut être rapide mais c'est une écriture totalement inconnue, je n'y arriverais peut-être jamais.

Il se mit à rire en voyant les regards paniqués d'Harlock et de Kei. Il agita les mains dans un geste rassurant.

-Je plaisantais, dit-il, mais je ne peux pas garantir le temps que cela va me prendre.

-Fais en ta priorité, ordonna Harlock.

-Si tu veux mais je n'ai pas fini de…

-Traduis ces glyphes, Toshiro ! Le plus vite possible ! s'exclama Harlock avant de partir à grands pas.

-S'il vous plait, faites vite, dit Kei.

Elle sortit à son tour d'un pas plus lent.

-Eh ben, ça les perturbe drôlement, on dirait, observa Tadashi.

-Cela t'étonne ? demanda Ban. Harlock est un homme, Kei est une femme et ils ne sont pas en couple ensemble. C'est forcément très embarrassant pour eux.

-Oh, fit Tadashi qui rougit légèrement en comprenant où voulait en venir le médecin.

-Bah, il leur suffit de pas prendre de douche, rigola Toshiro. Pendant la guerre, le vaisseau où j'étais a été pris dans une bataille telle que je n'ai pas pu prendre de douche pendant une semaine. Je ne sentais pas très bon mais j'en suis pas mort pour autant.

-D'accord pour la douche, dit Ban, mais ils ne pourront pas éviter d'aller au petit coin pendant une semaine. Ni même pendant une journée, d'ailleurs. Vu qu'ils sont restés inconscients une heure et que cela faisait déjà une bonne heure et demi qu'on était sur la plage, m'est avis qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à être obliger d'y aller.

Toshiro fixa Ban un instant puis un sourire gêné étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il rougissait.

-Euh, j'ai une traduction urgente à faire, dit-il avant de quitter le pont d'envol en courant.

ooooooooooooooooo

Harlock était retourné directement dans ses quartiers. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, alla droit au bar et se servit un double Red Bourbon sec. Il se planta devant la baie vitrée et regarda la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Bon sang, on n'était près de l'y reprendre à faire du farniente. Dire qu'il avait fait escale sur cette planète parce que le doc avait insisté en disant que l'équipage avait besoin d'une pause en pleine nature. Et il était lui-même descendu à cause de Toshiro qui lui avait cassé les pieds pour qu'il y aille aussi alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il s'était laissé aller à baisser sa garde, avait cédé à la curiosité et voilà le résultat ! La prochaine fois, son ami pourrait dire ce qu'il veut, il irait faire sa balade tout seul ! Harlock se gratta entre les seins au niveau du soutien-gorge avant de tirer dessus, exaspéré. Ce truc le gênait. Mais comment faisaient les femmes pour supporter ce machin à longueur de journée ? Il soupira, porta le verre à ses lèvres et en prit une bonne lampée.

ooooooooooooooooo

Kei se dirigeait vers sa cabine à pas lents. Décidemment, elle ne s'habituait pas à voir les choses de si haut. Elle savait que le capitaine était très grand, bien sûr, mais ne s'était jamais rendu compte que c'était à ce point. Elle se sentait maladroite dans ce grand corps. En plus, la cape et le gravity saber à son côté la gênait. Elle soupira. Pourvu que Toshiro arrive vite à trouver la solution. S'il tardait trop, elle finirait par être obligée de… Elle rougit. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça, ce serait trop gênant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant brusquement que le capitaine aussi risquait de devoir le faire. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Bon sang, elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face s'ils y étaient contraints. _Par pitié, Toshiro, dépêchez-vous_.

-Ah vous voilà, capitaine ! dit Maji en rattrapant Kei. Alors ? Pour mon problème d'absence, on fait comment ?

-Euh, oui, je vais à mon bureau et je m'en occupe tout de suite, dit Kei en accélérant le pas.

-Cap'taine, votre bureau, c'est par là, dit Maji en lui désignant la direction opposée.

-Oui, pardon, j'étais distraite… distrait.

Kei fit demi-tour en se mordant la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus vigilante sur ce qu'elle disait. Elle remarqua que Maji lui emboitait le pas, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

-Vous allez bien, cap'taine ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas. Vous avez pas l'air comme d'habitude. Je saurais pas dire ce qui a changé mais y a un truc qui cloche.

-Eh bien, vous vous trompez, chef, répliqua Kei un peu sèchement.

Elle accéléra encore le pas et distança rapidement Maji qui peinait à la suivre. Elle eut un petit sourire en l'entendant trottiner derrière elle. Avoir de grandes jambes avait ses bons côtés finalement. Elle atteignit la porte des quartiers du capitaine et posa la main sur la poignée.

-Je vous tiens au courant, chef, dit elle en voyant que Maji semblait vouloir la suivre à l'intérieur.

-D'accord, cap'taine.

Il s'éloigna lentement et au bout de quelques mètres, il se retourna et l'observa. Kei, qui attendait sans bouger qu'il soit hors de vue pour filer dans sa cabine, comprit qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre. Coincée, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle se vit prendre une gorgée dans un verre. _Non, c'est le capitaine que je voie,_ corrigea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle referma vivement la porte derrière elle alors qu'il virait à l'écarlate et se mettait à tousser. Elle alla le rejoindre.

-Ça va, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, fit il en reprenant son souffle et en essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Il regarda son verre d'un air mauvais.

-Bon sang, si je tenais celui qui s'est amusé à remplacer mon Red Bourbon par ce truc ! siffla-t-il.

-Du Red Bourbon ? s'exclama Kei. Mais c'est l'un des alcools les plus forts ! Je ne bois quasiment jamais d'alcool, moi ! Vous voulez me saouler ou quoi ?

-Tu bois pas d'alcool ? s'étonna Harlock. Je comprends mieux. Ton corps n'a pas l'habitude.

-Pas vraiment, en effet, fit-elle sévèrement en croisant les bras et en le toisant de toute sa taille. J'espère que Toshiro réussira à régler rapidement notre problème et je vous serais reconnaissante de me rendre mon corps dans le même état que celui où il était quand vous l'avez squatté. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de boire, ça m'arrangerait.

Il la fixa un instant, interloqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton. Et elle faisait très bien les regards assassins, elle aussi. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour tous ceux qu'il avait terrorisé de cette façon avant de se reprendre. Ah mais il allait pas se laisser impressionner par son propre corps, tout de même ! Il lui décocha son regard le plus mauvais tout en doutant que cela soit aussi efficace que d'habitude avec les yeux de biche de Kei.

-Je te signale que toi aussi, tu squattes mon corps, répliqua-t-il, et que je n'ai pas demandé à venir dans le tien. Et d'abord, depuis quand tu entres chez moi sans frapper ?

Kei rougit et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Maji.

-Je vois, soupira-t-il. Je vais réorganiser les équipes et tu iras lui donner le nouveau planning, avec un peu de chance, il nous fichera la paix.

Il abandonna son verre sur la table et s'installa derrière son bureau. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Kei patienta en observant la forêt. Elle sursauta quand l'alarme sonna.

-Utilise la console com, ordonna-t-il. Demande à Miimé pourquoi elle donne l'alerte.

Kei le rejoignit et alluma le canal.

-N'oublie pas de te présenter sous mon nom, souffla Harlock.

-Harlock à Miimé, dit elle, que se passe-t-il ?

 _-Une flotte de cinq vaisseaux Illumidas en approche, capitaine. Ils ont dû nous repérer car ils se dirigent droit sur nous._

-J'arrive. Sonne l'alerte niveau 3, dit-elle sur des signes d'Harlock.

Elle éteignit la console com.

-On va devoir dire à Miimé que nous avons échangé nos corps, constata-t-elle.

-Non, il y a déjà trop de monde au courant. Tu vas prendre la barre. Il n'y a que cinq vaisseaux et tu m'as assez souvent vu manœuvrer. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Je serais à ton poste. Si vraiment tu es en difficulté, je prendrais le relais. Si on le dit à Miimé, Sabu et Yasu le sauront aussi et se sont de vrais pipelettes, ces deux-là. Avec eux, tout l'équipage sera au courant en un clin d'œil. Ça te tente ?

-Non.

-Bien. Concentre-toi sur le vaisseau de tête. Les vaisseaux à la pointe de la formation sont toujours les plus puissants. Si tu le détruis, les autres subiront le même sort.

-Et si c'est Mr Zone ? Les vaisseaux qu'il utilise sont plus puissants et résistants que les vaisseaux Illumidas classiques.

-Dans ce cas, tu contre-attaques et tu fais une manœuvre de fuite mais pas trop loin. Nous devons pouvoir revenir rapidement dès que Toshiro aura fini sa traduction. De toute façon, une fois le combat terminé, éloigne-toi un peu et active le bouclier de camouflage. Ils ont déjà dû transmettre notre position au quartier général Illumidas. Si on s'attarde, cela va leur sembler bizarre et ils ne tarderont pas à débarquer en force. On aura déjà de la chance si aucun autre vaisseau ne débarque durant ce combat.

-Entendu.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement la passerelle. Il y eut un instant de flottement quand ils faillirent se percuter alors que Kei voulait se diriger vers son poste habituel par habitude. Harlock la poussa discrètement mais franchement vers la passerelle de commandement. Elle y monta et se plaça devant la barre, pas rassurée pour deux sous. Elle jeta un regard apeuré vers Harlock, assis à la console qu'occupait habituellement la jeune femme. Il la regarda et lui fit un signe impératif de la main.

-Arcadia, décollage, ordonna-t-elle en saisissant la barre. Aux postes de combats.

Elle tourna la barre alors que le vaisseau décollait mais un peu trop vivement et le vaisseau racla la montagne. Harlock fusilla Kei du regard. Elle rougit et retint de justesse des excuses embarrassées en redressant. Harlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur sa console.

-Canons et bouclier activés, contre-mesures prêtes, annonça-t-il.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Toshiro.

-Dis-donc, Harlock, c'est quoi ce décollage de débutant… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ses yeux allant d'Harlock à Kei.

-Toshiro, tu as un travail à terminer d'urgence, je crois, siffla Harlock entre ses dents, parlant bas de manière à ne pas être entendu des autres.

-Mais, l'alarme…

-On se débrouillera sans toi. Envoie-nous Tadashi, il commence à bien se débrouiller au tir.

-D'accord, j'y retourne.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, regarda une dernière fois Harlock et Kei puis sortit de la pièce en se demandant avec angoisse si Kei allait réussir à s'en sortir sans causer trop de bobo. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'atmosphère, Tadashi arriva en courant. Il resta interdit en voyant les places occupées par Harlock et Kei.

-A ton poste, ordonna Harlock.

L'adolescent se reprit et alla s'installer à la commande de tir.

-Flotte illumidas en vue, annonça Miimé.

-Visuel sur l'écran central, ordonna Kei.

L'image apparue et elle vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'une patrouille standard. Cela la rassura un peu.

-Quatre missiles en acquisition à 10 heures, annonça Miimé.

-Euh, envoyez les contre-mesures, dit timidement Kei.

-Tout de suite, capitaine, répliqua Harlock avec un léger sourire en coin. Contre-mesures lancées.

-Les missiles ont atteint les contre-mesures et se sont détruits, dit Miimé quelques secondes plus tard.

Harlock jeta un œil à Kei. Elle s'agrippait à la barre, visiblement pas rassurée et avait le visage un peu rouge. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait et rougit un peu plus. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

-Les Illumidas ont ouvert le feu, dit Miimé.

Kei regarda les faisceaux lasers qui fonçaient sur eux et jeta un regard paniqué à Harlock. Il fit un discret mouvement de la main. Aussitôt, Kei fit tournoyer la barre et les tirs les ratèrent. Harlock articula silencieusement un nom.

-Ouvrez le feu avec les lasérocanons sur le vaisseau de tête, ordonna Kei après avoir lu sur les lèvres du capitaine.

-Tout de suite, répondit Tadashi.

Kei manœuvra de manière à passer entre le vaisseau de tête et celui qui le flanquait à tribord. Harlock fit de nouveau quelques gestes que Kei observa attentivement du coin de l'œil.

-Tadashi, envoie des missiles sur le vaisseau à bâbord et concentre les laserocanons sur celui de tribord, ordonna Kei en donnant un coup de barre pour éviter un nouveau tir laser.

Elle rectifia sa trajectoire aussitôt. Harlock nota que la voix de la jeune femme avait gagné en assurance. Tant mieux, il avait remarqué que Sabu et Yasu avaient jeté des regards intrigués sur celle qu'ils prenaient pour leur capitaine.

L'Arcadia passa entre les vaisseaux Illumidas en faisant feu, ces derniers répliquant à l'attaque. Celui de bâbord ne résista pas aux missiles et parti à la dérive avant d'exploser. Celui de tribord fut durement touché mais était encore opérationnel. Kei le dépassa et opéra un mouvement tournant pour faire demi-tour.

-Lasérocanons, parés à tirer, ordonna-t-elle.

Harlock lui jeta un regard surpris. Cette fois, elle avait prit l'initiative.

-Feu ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les tirs écarlates déchirèrent l'espace et firent mouche. Le vaisseau de commandement Illumidas explosa, entrainant les trois autres avec lui.

-Ouais, s'écria Tadashi en sautant sur son siège. Bravo, mad… capitaine, se reprit-il juste à temps en croisant le regard incendiaire d'Harlock.

Ecarlate, l'adolescent se rassit sur son siège. Harlock regarda Kei. Il lui fit un sourire et leva le pouce. Elle lui retourna un sourire rayonnant. Il lui fit signe d'enchainer. Elle se rappela alors les ordres qu'il lui avait donnés avant le combat.

-Activez le bouclier de camouflage, ordonna-t-elle.

-Bouclier de camouflage activé, capitaine, confirma Harlock après avoir pianoté sur sa console.

Kei mit l'Arcadia en orbite stationnaire autour de la lune de la planète voisine de manière à ce qu'ils restent entre cette dernière et son satellite. Elle réfléchit à ce que le capitaine faisait après un combat et rejoignit Miimé.

-Rapport des dégâts, demanda-t-elle.

-La tourelle n°3 est légèrement endommagée, une fissure dans le blindage tribord au niveau du secteur 8.

-On reste là le temps des réparations. Préviens-moi quand elles seront finies, dit Kei.

-Bien, capitaine.

Elle quitta la passerelle avec soulagement, suivie de près par Tadashi et Harlock. L'adolescent rattrapa rapidement la jeune femme.

-Tu as été géniale, Kei ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Un vrai capitaine.

Kei sourit.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, admit Harlock avec un sourire en coin. Allons voir où en est Toshiro dans sa traduction.

Sur le chemin, Kei vit qu'Harlock tirait sur le soutien-gorge.

-Capitaine, arrêtez de faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

-Faire quoi ?

-Tirer sur mon soutien-gorge.

-Ça me gêne, répliqua-t-il. Ça t'embêterait si je l'enlevais ? demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation.

-Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser la voix de nouveau. Dans « soutien-gorge », il y a le mot « soutien », au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Ne vous avisez pas l'enlever, vous le regretteriez vite.

Harlock soupira bruyamment, la mine boudeuse. Ils rejoignirent l'ingénieur dans la salle de l'ordinateur central.

-Alors, tu en es où ? demanda Harlock.

-J'ai bien avancé, répondit Toshiro. C'est fascinant. Ces gravures racontent l'histoire d'un homme qui avait trouvé le moyen de tromper la mort par magie. C'était un puissant sorcier, vénéré par sa tribu. A chaque fois qu'il sentait la fin de sa vie approcher, il choisissait un jeune homme comme apprenti. Il lui enseignait un certain nombre de choses pour le duper. Puis au moment voulu, il prétendait utiliser la magie pour transmettre à son successeur tous ses pouvoirs, mais en fait, il échangeait leurs âmes. Une fois qu'il était dans le corps jeune, il tuait son ancien corps, cette mise à mort étant censée faire partie du rituel de transfert de pouvoir. Il avait pris soin auparavant d'absorber une potion pour affaiblir son ancien corps.

-Tout ça est passionnant, Toshiro, dit Harlock d'un ton ironique, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment il faisait.

-Je suis en train de traduire le passage qui devrait le révéler. Donne-moi encore un peu de temps.

-Tu as une demi-heure, laissa tomber Harlock avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

Un peu trop vite. Il pesta en se tordant la cheville une énième fois et partit à grands pas.

-Une demi-heure, une demi-heure, râla Toshiro. Il en a de bonnes ! S'il croit que c'est facile, je lui laisse ma place ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Ces gravures ne ressemblent à rien de connu !

-S'il vous plait, Toshiro, murmura Kei d'un air angoissée, faites au plus vite. Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

Toshiro la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tenir ? Tenir quoi ? fit-il.

Elle rougit et partit sans répondre.

-Que voulait-elle dire ? demanda Tadashi en se grattant la tête.

-Je sais pas, répondit Toshiro. En tout cas, ça fait bizarre de voir le visage d'Harlock rougir comme ça. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle… Oh là là, je dois me dépêcher ! s'exclama-t-il en comprenant brusquement.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Harlock et Kei étaient retournés chacun dans leur cabine. Harlock tentait de se concentrer sur le problème de planning des équipes de Maji sans grand succès, préoccupé par un problème qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir pressant. De son côté, Kei avait pris un livre mais cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle relisait en boucle la même phrase. Elle posa son livre et alla devant le hublot. Elle regardait le satellite autour duquel l'Arcadia était en orbite mais ne le voyait pas, l'esprit focalisé sur un problème des plus basiques qui tournait à l'obsession.

ooooooooooooooooo

-J'ai fini, dit Toshiro.

-Alors ? demanda Tadashi.

-Ben ça dit qu'il faut que chaque sujet touche un certain symbole en même temps. Et que le changement s'opère au moment où tombe le Feu du Ciel.

-Le Feu du Ciel ? répéta Tadashi.

-C'est ainsi que les Anciens appelaient les éclairs sur Terre, expliqua Toshiro.

-Mais il faisait beau, il n'y a pas eu d'éclair, remarqua Tadashi.

-Non, c'est là le problème, dit pensivement l'ingénieur en se frottant le menton.

Tadashi réfléchissait aussi et son regard tomba sur l'appareil photo que Toshiro avait laissé sur la console.

-Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama Tadashi en tapant du poing dans sa main.

-Quoi ?

-Rappelez-vous ce que le capitaine a dit tout à l'heure. Que les seuls éclairs qu'il avait vu étaient ceux de votre flash !

-Tu as raison ! s'exclama Toshiro, C'est ça ! Ils ont touché les gravures au moment où je le déclenchais.

Il attrapa son appareil et se leva.

-Va chercher Kei, je m'occupe d'Harlock, cria t-il en partant en courant.

ooooooooooooooooo

Dans sa salle de bains, Harlock fixait le visage de Kei que lui revoyait le miroir. Il se tourna vers les toilettes, hésita puis poussa un soupir résigné en ouvrant le zip de la combinaison.

ooooooooooooooooo

Kei détaillait le visage d'Harlock se reflétant dans le miroir. Elle se tourna vers les toilettes, hésita puis poussa un soupir résigné avant d'ouvrir le zip du pantalon.

ooooooooooooooooo

Harlock sortit de la salle de bains en entendant tambouriner à la porte de sa cabine et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Harlock, s'écria Toshiro en entrant comme un boulet dans la cabine de son ami. On a trouvé, on peut refaire l'échange ! Tadashi est allé chercher Kei. On récupère Ban et on y va !

ooooooooooooooooo

Kei remonta le zip en entendant tambouriner à la porte de sa cabine. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et alla ouvrir la porte

-Kei, s'écria Tadashi. On a trouvé, on peut refaire l'échange ! On doit rejoindre le capitaine et Toshiro au pont d'envol.

ooooooooooooooooo

Le petit groupe se retrouva de nouveau dans la grotte.

-Bon, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Toshiro.

Harlock et Kei touchèrent les symboles. Toshiro déclencha le flash. Un coup de tonnerre retentit.

-Raah, j'ai encore les oreilles bouchées, râla Toshiro en fourrageant dans son oreille avec le petit doigt. Bon, est-ce que ça a marché ?

Il vit Kei et Harlock, inconscients sur le sol, Ban s'activant déjà près d'eux. Ils reprirent rapidement connaissance.

-Ils se sont réveillés beaucoup plus vite, observa Tadashi.

-Oui, peut-être parce que cette fois, ils ont retrouvé leur corps d'origine, répondit Toshiro. Du moins, si ça a marché. Harlock ? demanda-t-il en observant le corps de son ami qui se tâtait le visage.

-C'est bon, répondit Harlock. Je suis revenu dans le bon corps.

Il palpait sa balafre et son cache-œil avec soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il serait si heureux de les sentir sous ses doigts.

-Kei, tu es revenue aussi ? demanda Ban.

-Oui, docteur, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un tir résonner dans la grotte. Harlock avait détruit une partie des gravures d'un coup de cosmodragon bien placé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? cria Toshiro, scandalisé. Ces gravures sont uniques !

-Je suis d'accord. Uniques pour attirer des emmerdes, répliqua Harlock. Les prochains à tomber dans ce piège n'auront peut-être pas autant de chance.

Il quitta la grotte à grand pas suivi de près par Toshiro

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? tempêtait l'ingénieur.

-Oui, je viens d'éviter de gros ennuis aux prochains visiteurs de cette grotte. Toshiro, tous les vaisseaux n'ont pas un génie comme toi à leur bord et encore moins un ordinateur central aussi performant que celui que tu as créé pour l'Arcadia. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de finir ma vie dans un corps de femme. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Il planta là son ami stupéfait et descendit des rochers avant de disparaître dans le sous-bois. Il fut suivit de près par Kei qui manqua de dévaler les rochers la tête la première dans sa précipitation. Elle courut sous les arbres dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Harlock.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda Tadashi, perplexe.

-On dirait bien qu'ils ont réussi à ne pas y aller, répondit Ban en souriant.

-Vu comment ils courraient, je crois bien qu'ils étaient au bord de l'explosion, renchérit Toshiro en riant.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Tout de même, ils sont restés dans le corps de l'autre tout l'après-midi, dit-il, pensif. Je me demande quel effet ça fait d'être dans un corps de femme ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à poser la question au capitaine, dit Tadashi.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Toshiro. Il serait bien capable de balancer par-dessus bord celui qui se risquerait à lui poser une question pareille !

ooooooooooooooooo

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'Arcadia avait laissé loin derrière lui la planète qui avait causé tant de tracas. Kei était de premier quart de nuit. Installée dans son siège sur la passerelle, elle regardait pensivement la barre antique. Elle n'en menait pas large quand elle l'avait saisit pour en découdre avec cette patrouille Illumidas mais finalement cela lui avait beaucoup plu. Elle se demanda quel effet cela ferait de réellement commander son propre vaisseau.

De son côté, Harlock dégustait un verre de vin, calé dans son fauteuil, dans ses quartiers. Il pensait à leur mésaventure de l'après-midi. Kei l'avait étonné quand elle avait combattu. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sorti, finalement. Il se demanda si cela intéresserait la jeune femme qu'il la forme au commandement.

 _*Petit clin d'œil à Wanderlust d'Aerandir Lineaven_


End file.
